hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
S3 E11
Summary Pabu cooks up a plan B to get Stevens and Prince into Frandelle by helping a group with their excavation through the wall. Greta and Adelais finally get through border control and enjoy sampling the delights of Frandelle. Tektite is ominously escorted into a carriage and driven into the desert. Prince's plan A comes through, and Stevens is allowed as his "retainer", and plan B is abandoned. It soon becomes apparent that the palace is a carriage ride away and things aren't as close and convenient as Hygard. Appearances In order of appearance * Pabu * "heavy" * Greta * Tektite * Adelais * cute sleepy lady at the booth * beige boy #1 * Andre de Lips * beige boy #2 * Slake * Stevens * Prince * "heavy"'s boys * beige boy #3 * carriage driver #1 * Besh * waiter * waitress * couple at the café * Biscuit * carriage driver #2 * Craig * beige boy #4 * beige boy #5 * tourist information helper * carriage driver #3 * silhouetted figure with slit-pupil eyes Locations Frandelle * Docks * Courtrooms * Waiting rooms * Beyond the wall * Café Quote of the Week “I was given a form for ‘declaration of ownership’, but nobody own Tektite” - Tektite Events Pabu is being talked at by ‘heavy’ Pabu will not respond for a bit, and then look in Prince’s general direction “I don’t know why you’re looking at me, this is your plan right?” “you’re clearly the brains of the operation, I don’t need to get Stevens for you do I?” Pabu walks off Greta is painstakingly bit-by-bit explaining his form to the cute girl at the booth The guys behind him are getting really annoyed at the wait Tektite and Adelais are at the start of the ‘court line’ Tektite, “you should go, and get in yourself, as you have a choice” Adelais, “if you’re sure, I am sure you can handle it, you’re a lot smarter than I - you’ve got this - I believe in you” Tektite, “thank you” Adelais, “also - if there is any trouble, I’ll get back out again, providing there isn’t a queue to get out” Tektite - thank you, and good luck Adelais - see you in a bit Tektite - yesss You may wait now, in - cute girl at the booth what? I wait in there ? - Greta what about my weapons? all bad - girl says they are letting me in now - Greta says to Adelais He saved her a space in the queue I don’t want to queue jump - Adelais I’ll go in then, Greta says Tektite walks in, there’s a relatively small waiting room there is one guy in there who has got a hood (similar to Jean’s with the lattice, goes down to the neckline where it buckles, beige rather than white - feeds into a mantle, so has big shoulders too) who stands and opens a door through the waiting room and waves Tektite in Tektite looks it in its lattice face and says “thank you” beige boy - “oui non, you go” Tektite is led into a fairly small courtroom - its got, the way Tektite came in, the guy closes the door and guards it - there’s a door on the opposite side of the room, to the right is a fairly humble seat with a desk - and to the left is a much taller set up with the whole gavel (hammer), with a guy getting into it (judge) is not Craig (for ref) He is Frandellese, dark hair with styled grey lines - high-collar, no hood or shoulders He is dressed in blue, on the lighter side, takes to his seat guy in beige motions to the much lower chair Tektite sits down “ello, I am making apology, madam Craig has business with la palace, I will make lips with you” “THANK YOU! And how may I address you?” “Il nom Andre de Lips. How will I write you?” “Good to meet you, Andre du Lips,” “That is not what I asked.” “Tektite. T-E-K-T-I-T-E.” “Ah, il nom tek-tite” “Yesss.” “Why do you deserve my life?” “I am here with my friends from Hygard and I would like to visit beautiful Frandelle. Jean said it was beautiful.” Andre is writing this with a quill He tells tektite this reason RUINS HIS LIFE Tektite says “sorry” “What do you do on visit?” Andre asks. “I would like to meet new people and um, sample the Frandelese food and visit the museums and libraries, I like books very much” “Why do you deserve this?” “I am a scholar in geology and alchemy.” “I am thinking you will not bring beauty to Frandelle.” “I am sad to hear that.” he produces a crystal, explaining that he finds them to be beautiful, and he likes to collect them. “Who has taken you here? You talk of ‘friend’.” “Yes I came with my childhood friend Adelais, Greta, Prince and Mr Stevenssss.” Andre asks “where they are” Tektite says “in their own line” “Why do you line for court?” Andre asks Tektite explains that he was given a form for ownership, but nobody owns him. Quote: “I was given a form for ‘declaration of ownership’, but nobody own Tektite” Andre notes this. Ominously. “You may not queue for pet because you are not owned? So you queue for court. But I am...not seeing why you should um, go. The sand in Frandelle is not good for lizards.” “May I ask why?” “Ahh...it is, best for some to be in house.” “It may be worth mentioning that I am not a lizard. I am a dragon.” “This changes much. Show him.” Beige boy does a hoisty lift on Tektite, who thanks Andre for his time, “This may not waste my life. J’adore, Tektite.” Tektite is led to the opposite door, into the other side of the wall. The light is blinding. Greta slammed in a waiting room, guy in beige, full lattice “why do you come?” Greta, “to Frandelle? I am here with my friends, and my Frandellese friend, Jean Midmarket - we have all traveled here from Hygard, where Jean was operating some kind of merchant place.” “when do you leave?” Greta, “I dunno really, think we were staying a couple of weeks” Beige boy, “2 weeks” Greta, “hang about, I was thinking 3 weeks, don't wanna drop anyone in it” Beige boy, “what do you bring?” Greta, “Ah I have bags, I thought you were talking entry requirements (goes into great detail) I got this weapon here I was told to leave behind” “All but clothes” Greta, “You want me to leave my clothes behind?” “only your clothes can go” Greta, “what about my pet, my steed?” “You have papiers?” Greta, “ah yeah I filled one of them in. What happens to stuff we can’t bring in, like food supplies for the north. Are you suggesting we can’t bring that in.” “oui non, food is not, good to go” Greta, “can we leave it somewhere for when we leave?” “oui non, you may” Greta, “yeah all right, fair enough” “your clothes,” Greta, “yes what about them” “do you green?” Greta, “no, they are mainly black” “you may go” The booth man will confiscate anything that isn’t clothes Greta, “There are important to me, these axes, do I get a ticket or something?” seems to look you dead in the face for a while, and then gives over a blank piece of paper Greta, “what do I do with this?” Greta, “oh right down my stuff? -” Greta writes down, in exquisite detail, the four hand axes, and the tetsubo Greta, “thank you very much for your time” Beige boy, “enjoy the beauty of Frandelle” “I’m sure I will, eh, ja’dore” - leaves quickly The next person to go through, is not the one that swore behind Greta n the line Slake was invisible in fox form nearby and followed easily Pabu busies himself walking through the shanty Makes it to Stevens by night fall Adelais isn’t at the front of the queue yet Pabu squeaks up to Stevens Stevens makes a cursory glance around and then just stood around Pabu throws some rocks at him Stevens glances down at Pabu Pabu shrugs Stevens - “ah small one, yes?” Pabu gestures, looks like he swore Stevens - “well you are small?” Pabu gestures for Stevens to follow, and also in Prince’s direction for Prince to follow too Prince is perched somewhere, in the distance Stevens - “Mr Prince requires my attention?” Pabu shrugs, and then walks off Stevens - “Most curious” Prince says, “he’s running the show” Stevens - “to which show are you referring, Sir?” Prince shrugs like Pabu Pabu leads Stevens and Prince to the “heavy” “you here to give us a hand?” says the guy Stevens, “I am uncertain as to the nature of my presence at this point” “your friend didn’t fill you in eh” Pabu squeaks It’s just stopped rainy (noir music was playing, everyone is smoking) Stevens, “I find him somewhat incomprehensible and occasionally economical with the truth” “so, eh, pair of you like passed the wall, i’m guessing - wouldn’t still be here right” - says the guy Stevens, “it was my understanding that my presence wasn’t desired beyond the walls - nevertheless I would imagine I would be somewhat conspicuous” Heavy- “you eh, you could still get passed, you know, could get a lot of us passed, lad your size” Stevens- “you have an alternate means of entry that requires some action that I can provide?” “well, um, all right” - the ‘heavy’ beckons Stevens in for a whisper Stevens bends down to listen, and even raises a hand “like, we tried digging see, but eh, wall carries on a bit underground” Stevens - “a structure this size would have considerable foundation” “well, back where I am from, I’ve seen a man like you open new doors in a tavern - so to speak” Stevens- “where exactly are you from sir?” “bit of Hygard, bit of down Hygard” Stevens - “I would say that was probably me” “bit of experience, if you’re up for a small dig, if you’d get a bunch of us through who do deserve to be there”, say the ‘heavy’ Stevens - “I feel that I would be hindered inside by my obvious lack of discretion, my presence would be inconceivable - and I would be limited in completing my task” “ah you got to get in if you have a task” Stevens - “your logic is sound, however , I feel my companions are more than capable of performing this task” Pabu walks away Prince will stop him from walking away so that he stays with them Stevens turns to look at Prince- “I may require some opinion on your behalf, Sir” Prince- “Go on then” Stevens- “I did not catch your name, Sir”, turning to the ‘heavy’ “probably for the best right now” he replies Stevens- “as I was saying, did you overhear the proposal? - logic would reason that my presence in the walls would cause trouble to our mission, should it be deemed useful for me to be inside, either concealed, this might be a benefit” Prince - “if we are to believe if I quest is just, would it not be remiss of us to not explore every avenue to us, if time is of an essence and bureaucracy is stopping us” Stevens- “time importance is an unknown vector at this juncture, however logic dictates that briefity would be most desirable.. . there is another factor in this equation, should it disrupt - it might not be worth the hassle, however the option might be useful” After some thinking, “perhaps I should assist this fellow” Prince “that is an option” Stevens says - “and then if the passage is available, should the need arise I could utilise it” Prince - “judging our history, I would not like to be left Stevens-less” Stevens - “I am warmed by your words, as always” Stevens turns to the ‘heavy’, “very well, let’s go to your proposed site of excavation” The heavy gestures to his shop, and invites them in Adelais is near the front, she is standing very straight, she is politely queuing Stevens walks over to the “shop”, he reaches the flap and holds it open for the heavy it is a construction tent, it’s been made up on the outside to look like the shop, but yeah, it’s just a hole in the wall Big enough for Stevens to get in, just The “heavy” gets the hint and goes first Stevens perches by the door, and the heavy is standing in the “tent” Pabu glares a dagger at Prince, because he’s holding him back Stevens looks to the heavy Stevens- “ah, so this is the excavation site- do you have means of getting rid of the excess soil” Heavy replies, “I drop it in the ocean” Stevens, “where are your crew?” “dotted about - we hit a brick wall, as they say” Stevens, “Perhaps you should show me the extent of your progress” Heavy, “you might have to wait for me get down” Stevens- “Quite” (brings up lights) Heavy goes down, and then whistles - it’s a shaft, there’s a ladder Stevens can shimmy on down Beams across, and beams above Stevens carefully follows Prince and Pabu tag along (one on each shoulder) The hole goes along way (distance of the queue) to the wall Stevens places a hand on the wall and feels for what kind of rock is there they have been trying to get through, it’s sediment and then wall Stevens will feel it, scoop some dirt, and then “hmm”, and look to the heavy you may wish to seek cover Stevens lifts a leg so the guy can get behind him “Good, good, seems good” Stevens balls up a fist and tests the wall It takes some time, but given enough time Stevens can get through it Stevens turns to look at “heavy” and says “this will require some time, but I am confident the structural integrity of this wall can be compromised” Heavy says, “you’re doing us a solid” Stevens, “I am a solid, Sir” Stevens, “I will require, or rather, you will require, a means of disposing of the debris, and some method of ensuring the integrity of the tunnel, this work could cause some disruption to the earth around us, and although I do not require air - I am sure you do “I, er, I’ll get the crew on night shift” Stevens suggests a rotating shift pattern as Stevens doesn’t sleep Adelais arrives at the front of the queue, it is night time the pleasant expression remains “qui non, amie le’Clarke” says the cute girl at the booth Adelais - “ah, hello - I am listening - here I have my paperwork” “um, you go” Adelais- “oh, thank you so much” Adelais is meeted by beige in the waiting room beige boy- “what do you bring?” “Oh this is biscuit, I have my shield” Beige boy- “line court, if shield” Adelais, “if I leave it here will I be able to get it back?” “oui non, list” Adelais has to leave her armour and her sword have to be left behind Adelais is allowed to take her books Adelais is reluctant to leave her things Adelais makes Biscuit lift up his paws to see if there’s anything he brought in “make a beauty of an evening, ja’dore” Greta sees on the other side of the wall, the streets are very wide and there is a lot of space between each building- some have fancy arches linking them the buildings are all very light, they have often gone for a pastel wash- an array of colours fairly straight walls that slope at the bottom, top floor windows don’t have glass in them, and the front facing windows on the ground floor have intricate patterns in the frames, and stained glass- etc- it’s all art The roads are separated, fairly frequently there are thin, stone pillars slope into straight sides, and at the top there’s usually a cluster of crystals, an array of colours, these are pale yellows and whites, by the time Adelais gets through the crystals will be glowing and providing a lot of illumination Greta will have got something to eat and nap by the entrance, waiting for Adelais Tektite is escorted through these streets by the guy “fascinating” seeing the crystals there aren’t many people in the streets, overwhelming majority Frandellese and human Tektite is within eyeshot of the gates, there is a line of carriages Tektite is led to a carriage the escort uses his free hand, and gestures Tektite inside “may I ask where I am going?” before stepping into the carriage I choose not to ask, I know where not who “thank you, I will trust your hospitality” guy puts lattice down and talks to the carriage driver, and then gets in the back with Tektite Greta sees Tektite getting into the cart and it begin to drive off “what the fuck!?” Greta jogs over The cart moves off, and Greta sends Slake after it Tektite’s carriage is fancy inside Slake will drop down through the window, from the roof The cart is being drawn by a lizard, four-legged, a charmellion Slake curls up next to Tektite beige boy looks at invisible Slake Slake becomes visible “hello, friend”, Tektite says to Slake “you have these papiers” “my friend, Greta, who I mentioned earlier, has the papiers for dear Slake” “you are not welcome”- Beige boy leans forward and says to Slake Slake is squinting Beige boy picks Slake up Adelais and Greta encounter one another Greta is leaning against the wall, having a nap Besh is there, definitely was asleep in the sun Adelais goes and sits next to Greta, her legs ache This wakes up Greta Greta, “oh alright,” Adelais, “morning” “what time is it” (it’s nighttime, warm evening, the crystals glow) Adelais, “I am glad you made it, has anyone else come through” Greta, “Tektite has come through, but was immediately placed in a very fancy carriage and taken off - I sent Slake after him” Adelais says “probably taking him to court, fancy carriage, right?” Greta, “yeah, actually, makes sense. Eh, where’s your armour?” Adelais, “they took everything from me, my shield, my sword, everything” Greta, “oh no, not your shield, it has the symbol from maison de trade” Adelais, “you know what I should have taken a pencil rubbing of the shield emblem” Greta, “the good ideas come a week later” Greta, “have you eaten anything” Adelais, “only little bits from the supplies” didn’t want to throw the food away Greta, “I was worried for abit, it’s been a while” Adelais, “those people where waiting a long time” Greta, “I aint seen Mr Prince, I aint seen Mr Stevens” Adelais, “I bet Mr Prince has gone through the diplomatic route - and we wouldn’t see him if he was here” “yeah, we know you’re there, Mr Prince” yells Greta around him “yeah, we know you’re here” Adelais repeats “I need to eat properly” - Adelais “Besh!” - Greta “Besh”! - Adelais Besh responds to Adelais “it’s nice here, isn’t it” - Greta “yes, very nice” - Adelais Greta and Adelais go to a café for light bites The café is fairly near the gate, very open at the front, very big windows with shutters, carved out into a rose - Five or six circular tables with circular stools with legs that splay out The place is delicate, Greta feels big There will be four people in there already, two together and the rest dotted about There are straight dressed waiter and waitress, waiting Greta and Adelais sit down Adelais approaches the man “hello sir, do you have a menu?” Adelais asks the waiter “au frandell” Adelais, “sorry I don’t speak Frandellese” “Menu?” Adelais, “yes” The man walks three steps and gets a menu, and displays it Adelais takes it, I didn’t realise they were right there there are words, and numbers, some words you recognise like “toast” The menu is a continuous list Adelais, “shall we point to one in the middle?” Other people are eating, egg and shrimp looking things, some cheeses and some breads, some are leafy Greta, “can we have what they are having (gestures to the other table), bread and cheese, two of them” The waiter gestures “two?” Greta says “yeah” Adelais, “can we sit anywhere?” The waiter gestures to the window seat Greta and Adelais sit and enjoy the lovely pastel streets Greta- “this is all very pleasant isnt it” Adelais- “yes, it is, so Jean wasn’t lying, well about this, it exists and it is is beautiful” Besh and Biscuit are sitting outside Greta - “did they mention anything about wearing green?” Adelais - “No, they didn’t to me” Greta, “he was very insistent, and with the jade lady and that, I was wondering if it was linked” Adelais, “maybe the parade, and dancing wearing green” Greta says “maybe it's too ensure foreigners don’t try their luck at becoming the jade lady” Adelais, “maybe he saw I didn’t have green, or thinks I am not a foreigner” Greta- “you do look Frandellese” The food is very nice, the eggs don’t taste how they’d expect stuff on top that you don’t know what it is, but it is really tasty Nice selection of cheeses Adelais, “plan after this, we go pick up Tektite from court, and we’ll head back here and if Mr Prince isn’t secretly watching somewhere” Greta - “he can’t see through walls can he?” They get some worried looks from the couple near them Adelais, “and find Mr Stevens” Greta - “I don’t think Mr Stevens is coming through, he wasn’t allowed in with his arms” Greta - “we only know Tektite is here, fucking hell, where do we start” Adelais- “I think we should start, we should try to find out information about Jade Lady, which would be better if Stevens was here because he can read the pages, we can find someone who speaks common, maybe there is a museum” Greta- “something with pictures” Adelais- “exactly” Greta- “we can also ask about the impending dance” Adelais- “see if we can see her, find her and save the world, easy” Greta- “eh, why is this cheese chewy?” Adelais - “I dunno but it’s very delicious” ( in the direction of the serving staff) Greta- “eh you think they got wine here” Adelais- “maybe later, you can, I get drunk fast on wine, very fast” (adelais has a flashback) Greta says, “maybe not” Greta knows which way Tektite went, as can sense Slake Biscuit is saying “hi” to everyone, so happy and smiley Greta sense Slake for a while, Frandelle is not some kind of mega city so you end up rapidly in the countryside It’s really arid, savanna, desert Greta, “I don't think that is Tektite going to a court” the roads are stone tiles, through the desert there are continuations of the these roads, the sand covers it in places Greta, “I don’t like that we left our food supplies” Adelais, “we can’t go through there without water, do we need face guards for that environment?” Greta - “it’s pretty warm here isn’t it” Adelais, “unless we can rent a carriage” Greta- “that’s a good idea, the preferred way to travel for anyone” Adelais asks someone for a carriage “au frandelle?” Adelais, “hello, are these carriages available to hire, can we give you money and take us somewhere?” “take?” Adelais, “Can you drive us through the desert?” Greta, “we’re trying to catch up with a friend, (he described the carriage), just like this- with a lizard, just like that” Greta- “what is over that way? where might they be going? I am new here, never been on holiday before” “um, er, city” gestures 7 on hands Greta says 7 of them? the carriage driver gestures 7 and nods Adelais, “one second, I don’t want to keep badgering this poor woman if she doesn’t know what to do” Greta, “nah that’s fine” Adelais, “should we go back to the front gate and ask which cities these go to” Greta, “yeah wise idea, we might bump into Mr Prince” Adelais, “all right, sorry for bothering you, we’ll be back later” Greta- “ja’dore” “ah! Ja’dore!”, the carriage driver perks up at his use of Frandellese Greta, “I feel like we should have bought a phrase book or something” Adelais, “Where’s Jean?” Greta, “we could get him” Adelais, “but we shouldn't bother him since he just got back, I think we need things to drink and cover our faces ( but that might be from the book I read )” Greta, “should probably find a place to stay, it is getting very late” Adelais, “why isn’t this easy?” Greta- “who takes a random friend off into the desert? let’s find somewhere to stay” Adelais, “we’ll sleep , we’ll get up early, we’ll see if Mr Prince and Mr Stevens are here” They find a hotel, breakfast included Save money, one room Mr Prince tells Pabu this is his operation, leaves him watching over Prince returns to the scene of his crime and waits, for Craig to pick him up As the sun rises, two beige boys come for Prince One says, “come”, and they both have his arms they lead him towards the room where he met Craig Prince does not resist Craig is already sat down when Prince is let in “embassador, how you doing? Prince “good to see you craig” “long trip to the capital” Prince, “bit of a wait” “bit of drive” Craig, “you will be glad to hear your papers have checked out and you are free to proceed with your retainer” Prince- “I see the bureaucracy of this state and this city … i would expect that there are limitations on this” Craig, “gonna level with you, ambassador, we have a jade lady but she is officially stepping down, she cannot confirm or deny any help - you have clearance now to enjoy your time in the country while you are waiting - maybe the new lady will be sympathetic to your cause” Prince- “I was thinking restrictions on this retainer, you mentioned - he has been rejected” Craig- “official? on paper rejected?” Prince, “I have papers for him, he is military grade, top grade for Hygard” Craig- “hmm, well, under regular circumstances, golems are completely illegal in frandelle, but I think we can work with you - if any public damage is done, you will be liable” Prince- my signature is worth its weight in gold Craig- I never got the hygard humour I am sorry Prince, it’s for the best Craig will get a legal document and push it Prince’s way to sign Prince reads it, it is Frandellese Prince, I understand the - Craig - it is strictly what I just told you, if damage is dealt under anything, it gets confusing with no jade lady, if a legal authority makes claims that your golems steps out of line you are to surrender it and based, the Frandellese phrase it as “catastrophe of the damage”, would you believe it, um, you may be fined or temporarily detained Prince, if only temporary Craig- As an ambassador, we can only detain you temporarily Prince asks Craig to read it to him very contractual language Craig, I’ll get a man to get your man Prince, he was a bit upset, he might have dug himself into a bit of a hole, I will have to approach Craig, that sounds suspicious, but the mand a police will accompany you, you do your thing so I guess we’ll speak again Prince, yes The beige boys walk a few feet behind Prince A street away Prince, if you just wait here, I will retrieve my man and be with you in a moment Prince whistles down the hole The “heavy” says ‘well, yeah’ Prince, I need to speak to Mr Sevens, fetch him up he’s a bit busy at the moment Prince, not for me, he’s not oi, rocky, ah he’s gotta back up the whole tunnel Stevens pauses his digging There’s a bunch of guys are behind shovelling rocks Stevens got passed the halfway point they clown car out of this tent - all the dudes and then Stevens pop out Stevens appears to Prince Pabu was not in the hole Prince whistles again Stevens puts his hat back on Stevens, Mr Prince? Plan A has been successful, we no longer need plan B then I should bare these people ja’dore eh what? it appears our arrangement is at an end well, you helped us out a bit at least Stevens is out of the tent “we’re leaving now” to Pabu heavy , all right “not you” Prince let’s Stevens know that he shouldn’t damage anything and that their going in They get a tarp or something and pad up Mr Stevens fists, to cover the blades Stevens looks dusty and gritty Prince calls to Pabu again, “we’re leaving, we’ll leave you behind” Pabu doesn’t emerge thank you for waiting, I have have my retainer, we are ready to depart for the city Stevens puts his hat away again the guards head towards the main gate Greta and Adelais see the main gates open as Stevens and Prince come in With guards leading the way Greta, you think we’re allowed to approach them or that will ruin his facade? Adelais, maybe Biscuit is excited to see them “who?” Biscuit Look Biscuit it’s Mr Stevens Biscuit bounds over No recognition from Stevens or Prince, Prince is nonchalant, and Stevens is being a pro. One of the guards picks up the pace to stand in front of Prince and Stevens Biscuit runs up to the guy “sit!”says a beigie boy Biscuit skids and sits, mid run “HI!” Biscuit says Prince, I think it is fine, (hand on his shoulder) I think this one is fine he looks like a good boy “HUH? WHO!?” Biscuit says The beige boy returns to the side of the other one, allowing Biscuit to bask in Prince’s presence Biscuit goes straight passed Prince to Mr Stevens “Hi, hi, you made it!” - Biscuit Prince raises a hand, these people are known to us, no need to be on guard The guards look at one another Adelais, glad you managed to get in, took you a while Prince, we have an escort, to the city, and audience with the jade lady Greta, Tektite has been taken off in a carriage off into the desert somewhere, I don’t suppose you know where that may be Prince, I have heard nothing of you at all Adelais, well we heard nothing from you the beige boys look at each other one will say, “keep lips” Adelais, fair enough Greta, what are we doing now then? Prince, we are being escorted to the main city the beige boys says “le palace” “is that the name of the city?” One gestures to one of the carriages , further down the road Prince, is there enough room for all of us? Greta, ey, they aren’t talkative, they aren’t allowed to? Prince, our escorts don’t speak our language Adelais, why do you need escorts, what have you done? Prince, we are an ambassadorial party Prince, the jade lady is in the midst of change like the menopause? - Greta Greta, I wasn't allowed to bring no green Adelais, excuse me, do you speak common at all? The guards won’t speak Adelais was just going to ask if they had a map Greta, we don’t know where Tektite is and wonders where he might have been taken Adelais, so what you’re saying is, these carriages are taking us to the palace, Mr Prince? Prince, we are being escorted to the palace, in a few days time, when there’s a new Jade Lady Greta, Tektite is missing Adelais, we don’t have a few days Adelais, since you have some kind of influence here, please ask if they know where Tektite is , so he isn't alone in a foreign country Prince, I wasn’t the one who lost him in the first place Adelais, lost him like a child or a pet? Prince, you just answered the question, he can look after himself Adelais, you’re really not willing to help Prince, I can certainly try, but this place is troublingly organised Adelais, if your influence doesn’t help, then I’ll find a map myself Greta and Adelais approach a guest service stall at the other side of the gate “good morning,” “ello” “I was wondering if you could help me, we had a friend who had to make court, so he did that and then he put into a carriage and driven somewhere, do you know where that would be?” “palace” Adelais, “is that the most likely option?” “um, nicest” are there other options, sorry do you have a map (no) “oh um,- they list all seven, 1______, 2 _______, 3 ________ 4 _________, 5 _______, 6 _________, 7_________ including Peti Bon Adelais, so you’re best guess, I realise this is difficult, and was led to a fancy carriage there is a chance he was taken to the palace “I would think Adelais, that’s good Greta, when we get close I can feel for where Slake is Greta and Adelais plan to get some water for the trip Greta says, Prince has to wait 2 days for palace “le pala, facade, um you come for facade Adelais, sorry Greta, what is a facade? “um, gestures mask Greta and Adelais, is this the masks, with the dancing is that in two days “one day, and over a couple of days, starts in a day is that in the palace? “Frandelle the whole country? Greta, where can I buy a mask? Adelais, thank you very much Greta, have a nice day, yeah Adelais, have a beautiful day ja’dore ja’dore They stop to buy some masks, and some water Prince, so you’re escorting us, what does that entail? The beige boys “no trouble” Prince, so you’re not here to escort us at all, you’re here to make sure there is no trouble Stevens, I believe the term is minder Beige boys blank stare Prince, we’re going to be travelling together, we should build up a rapport beige boys blank stare Prince, I could send my retainer on a rampage if you won’t talk to me beige boys look at one another, and then to you Prince, there’s some people under though masks right “oui non, mand a palace” Prince, so you’re taking us to the palace now, surely I can see the sights first “you may” Greta and Adelais are going to a carriage Besh and Biscuit are loping along beside the carriages They want to catch up with Tektite Prince gets in another carriage Stevens runs along side Greta, ready for the facade? The driver gets a mask out and excitedly brings out a mask They get in the carriage, drawn by a chamamellion Greta has taken the saddlebags off Besh, and put them on the carriage Biscuit is running and the sand is sparkly After Credits A bit of a silhouette in a dark room, seems to be lit by mirrors of various sizes, suspended from the ceiling around this figure sounds like there is a lot of hubbub and chatter going on cut to just someone’s eye, with a thin slitty pupil, which flicks onto one of the reflections in the mirror, which is Tektite being led out of the carriage eye flicks to the reflection “ahh, Mortallus,” Category:Episode